Scared Of The Future
by SilkeLovesSantana
Summary: Santana was raped by the janitor, Mr. Kidney, and is now pregnant with boy/girl twins. Brittana. Quinntana FRIENDSHIP.
1. Prologue: Tell Me

_Scared Of The Future – Prologue: Tell Me_

Santana had been acting weird these past few months. She was with Brittany for over 6 months now but about three months ago, she began to pull away… from everyone. No one could touch her; she ignored everyone and didn't say a word. She just oozed sadness and Brittany tried to make her girlfriend better but it didn't work. She had asked Santana if she was still in love with her and Santana had assured her that she still loved her but she never showed it anymore. She was also off the cheerios because she didn't fit into the uniform anymore and refused to go on a diet. Santana said that she wasn't going to abuse her body any longer but Brittany couldn't quite believe it. Santana had never hesitated to lose weight and suddenly, she did?

Today, Brittany would confront Santana and she had to answer all her questions. She was her girlfriend and she deserved answers and a girlfriend who was able to come to her with anything, even if it was bad which was probably the case.

So now, here they were, both sitting on Brittany's bed. Santana sitting on one end of the bed, Brittany on the other.

"Tell me, Santana." Brittany ordered.

Santana looked at her girlfriend. "What?" She asked.

"What? Well, let's see: why do you never let me touch you anymore? Why are you sad all the time? Why don't you fit into the uniform? Why don't you talk anymore? I want you to give me an answer to all those questions."

Santana just sat there and said nothing. She looked at the folded hands in her lap. Brittany sighed softly and frowned slightly.

"San, why are you so scared? Whatever it is, I won't be mad. I will never leave you, whatever it is. You are my girlfriend and I promised you that we would be together forever and we will. Why won't you trust me? I just want to help you."

"You can't." Santana whispered, defeat in her voice.

"Why?"

Santana looked up and into her girlfriend's eyes. "I will tell you… but let me finish my story and don't interrupt. Please."

Brittany nodded. "Okay."

Santana took a deep breath. "I just finished talking to Figgins because he caught me smoking. He had gone home and I was walking through the hallway when I heard footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Mr. Kidney, the janitor, was walking up to me. I walked faster, but he did the same and he caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty classroom. I yelled for help but he said that there was no one here other than us." Santana had tears running down her cheeks and looked so broken. "He…" She swallowed again. "He raped me." She whispered. Brittany gasped. "He raped me because I'm gay. He told me after he… was done. That was three months ago. I went to the doctor's two months ago, when I didn't get my period and I'm pregnant, Brittany. And not just one baby. It's a twin." Santana looked up and then she completely broke down. For the first time in three months, she didn't push Brittany away when she gathered her in her arms. "I don't know what to do. I haven't told anyone. I… I…" Santana sobbed, she was not able to make a decent sentence anymore.

"Shhh, Sanny." Brittany whispered, also crying for her girl's pain. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay. We'll get through this. You and I; together. It's going to be okay, baby. Everything is going to be fine."

So, this was the prologue of the story. What do you think? Do you want me to continue? Please, review and tell me what can be added, done better or if you have suggestions. Thanks


	2. Chapter One: Everything For You

_Scared of the Future – Chapter One: Everything for You_

Santana woke up. Her eyelids felt heavy and her head was hurting slightly. Probably form all the crying she did last night. Yesterday, when she finally calmed down, Brittany made her some tea and they went to sleep pretty early. They didn't talk about the babies or the future, Santana had done enough talking and she was emotionally drained. She was glad that Brittany had held her through the night, making her feel safe and sheltered from everything bad in this world. Santana looks down and sees Brittany's hand covering her little baby bump. It wasn't that big but it was there. Santana reached down and laid her hand on Brittany's and intertwined their fingers. She heard Brittany wake up and then the cutest moan escaped her mouth which made Santana smile.

"Good morning." Santana said. Brittany kissed Santana's neck.

"Good morning, beautiful." Brittany whispered. Santana turned around and faced Brittany. They smiled a small smile at each other and gave one another a sweet kiss.

"I love you." Santana said softly.

"I love you to." Brittany told Santana. Then she giggled. "We are awake before the alarm. That never happens."

Santana grinned. "I guess I really wanted to kiss you."

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana a little bit more passionate and tried to roll on top of her girlfriend but Santana softly pushed Brittany on her back.

"The babies." Santana softly whispered.

Brittany nodded. "Sorry… are you sure it could hurt them?" She asked.

"No, but I don't want to take any risk." Santana answered.

"I understand." Brittany told Santana and kissed her cheek. "What are you going to do when they are born?"

The Latina rolled onto her back and laid her two hands on her belly. "I want to keep them. I can't imagine giving my children away to someone who I just have to trust with them. I know that I'm young and that it will be hard but I just… I can't give them up for adoption. I really can't. I have tried to imagine it but I just can't. The only image I can imagine is me, holding two little babies."

"How are you going to tell your parents?" Brittany questions, rolling to her side and covering Santana's hands with one of hers.

"I am planning on doing that in a few weeks but I'm so scared. I know that they won't throw me out or blame me but what if they don't want me to keep the twin?"

"Then you can stay here." Brittany told her girlfriend sternly.

"Britt, your parents…" Santana began.

"Are only here for like 2 months in the whole year. They wouldn't care. You know that." Brittany told her. "You have stayed here for months at a time when you parents found out you were smoking; by the way, you should really stop. It's bad for the babies, I've heard." Brittany told Santana.

"I know I should." Santana said.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Are you sure you will be able to handle a twin?" Brittany wanted to know.

"I don't know… I don't even understand why you stay together with me. This is all so much shit and I'm not even ready for it, let alone you."

Brittany's eyebrows shot up. "San, I love you and this is one of those moments where you need me and I'm going to be here for you. Always. I will do whatever you need me to do."

Santana got tears in her eyes and Brittany hugged her girlfriend close.

"Everything for you, baby. Everything." Brittany whispered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana and Brittany were sitting in the choir room and Mr. Shuester stood in the front.

"The theme of the week is… Frank Sinatra." Mr. Shuester said. Brittany, who had known that this would be the theme smiled. She loved Sinatra. She was delighted when Mr. Shue had asked her to perform a little song, because he knew Puck's reaction would be:

"Come on, his music is too corny and so old." Puck moaned. Everyone agreed.

"Well, Brittany, can you show these people how fun Frank Sinatra can be?" He asked the blonde who nodded and stood up. She walked to the piano where she found a vest (No, it wasn't one from Mr. Shue) and a hat. She was already wearing a white shirt and dark jeans.

"The lesbian has arrived." Puck laughed and Santana shot him a look that could kill. He immediately shut up.

Brittany's hips began swaying to the music and Santana couldn't help but look at her girl's 'assets'. Then Brittany looked over her shoulders, to Santana and began to sing the first sentence.

**Fly me to the moon**

She fully turned and leaned with her hands on the piano, her head moving with the beat of the song.

**Let me play among the stars  
>Let me see what spring is like<br>on a, Jupiter and Mars**

She smiled at Santana while she slowly walked forward.

**In other words, hold my hand  
>In other words, baby, kiss me<strong>

She sat down on the empty chair next to Santana, in the front row. Santana looked at Brittany who was still singing to her.

**Fill my heart with song  
>and let me sing for ever more<strong>

She placed her hand on Santana's cheek and made the Latina turn her head fully to the blonde.

**You are all I long for  
>all I worship and adore<br>In other words, please be true  
>In other words, I love you<strong>

She gave Santana a wink and then jumped to her feet holding out her hand to Santana who took it and Brittany gently pulled her to her feet. She laid her hand on Santana's waist while Santana's hand went to her shoulder. Their hands that had connected previously kept being glued together. They swayed to the music and it was the first time in months that Santana had smiled. Really smiled, a smile with feeling. Brittany couldn't help but beam. She let go of Santana's waist and guided the Latina to do a twirl which the darker girl gladly did. When their bodies were joined again, Brittany continued to sing while she kept swaying with Santana.

**Fill my heart with song  
>Let me sing for ever more<br>You are all I long for  
>All I worship and adore<br>In other words, please be true  
>In other words, in other words<br>I love you.**

The song ended with Santana mouthing the last words to Brittany and then everyone applauded. Brittany hugged her girlfriend close and whispered that she loved her again. Santana pulled back from the embrace and gave her girlfriend a sweet kiss, which made the other Glee kids whistle and clap harder.

This was one of the happiest moments in the past three months for Santana and she really needed it. She missed just being happy.

Now, she had to begin with letting everyone know that had to know about this, go to the police, she wanted the janitor to be punished for what he had done to her and try to make arrangements for when the babies would arrive. She was finally starting to get back on track, and only because of Brittany. It was like telling her girlfriend had made her problems seem a tiny bit smaller and now she was able to see more clearly. She could see what she had to do. She was so glad she had Brittany. She didn't know what she would do without her.

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have any suggestions, let me know

Sophie - Thank you!  
>dancelikeheya - Thanks! <p>


	3. Chapter Two: Telling Everyone

_Scared of The Future – Chapter Two: Telling Everyone_

Tomorrow I will go to the police with Brittany and my parents, who I told what is going on two days ago. They reacted very well although they are not really happy that I want to keep the babies and that I didn't tell them earlier. My father is so mad at the janitor and my mother just kept on sobbing but they are one hundred percent behind me. They told me that they'll do whatever it takes to punish Mr. Kidney and that I will never have to worry about being able to support the children. They'll always be there when necessary although they think that if I want to keep them, I should care for them myself but I wouldn't want it any other way. They are my kids and I want to care for them even though it will be hard. The only people that I still have to tell are our 'friends' in Glee. Today, we are going to do it. Well, I'm going to tell them and I'm really not looking forward to it. I don't know how to say it. How will they react?

Brittany and I walk into the choir room and we sit down. Brittany holds my hand tight and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "It's going to be okay, San." She said.

"Okay, guys, this week's assignment is…" Mr. Shue begins but I interrupt him.

"Mr. Shue, can I say something first?" I ask. He looks a little surprised but nods.

"Uhm, off course Santana." He said. I take a deep breath before I let go of Brittany's hand and walk to the front. I look at everyone and sigh.

"I have to tell you all something." I begin. Brittany gives me a little smile causing me to get a little braver. "I am pregnant." I say and everyone looks shocked and I heard Kurt's infamous gasp.

"I'm sorry but how did that happen? I thought you were a lesbian?" Mercedes asks confused.

"I am. I…" I bite my lip and clench my jaw. "I was raped." I whisper and I hate that I feel like crying. I'm Santana Lopez, I don't do crying. When Brittany sees it, she rushes to my side and lays her arm around my shoulder. Puck stands up looking angry.

"Who was it?" He asks. His hands are balled to fists. Everyone begins to talk at the same time and it makes my head spin.

"Guys, please…" Brittany says and the talking dies down.

"It was Mr. Kidney." I answer Puck's question.

"I'm going to kill him." Puck says. I have never seen him this angry. He is about to run out of the door.

"Puck, calm down." Mr. Shuester says, while he stands up. "It won't make this go away… Santana, have you told your parents?"

"Yes, I have." I answer, "Tomorrow we are going to the police." I answer him.

"How far along are you?" Quinn asks me and I look up and into her eyes.

"A little over three months." I say. "It's a twin."

"What?" Rachel exclaims.

"Jeez, can this get even crazier?" Finn asks.

Again, everyone began talking at the same time.

"Guys!" Mr. Shue said. "Please, stop talking at the same time." He sounded a bit irritated before going back to his friendly voice. "Can we do anything for you, Santana?"

I give him a little smile. "No, there is not much you can do. It's okay. I'm fine…" I say and then walk back to my chair to sit down, Brittany right behind me.

"So, what are you going to do with them?" Quinn asks me, she is the only one who can really understand I think. Not everything but the pregnancy anyways.

"I am going to keep them." I say determent.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes, I am." I answer.

"But, how will you be able to handle two babies on your own?" Mercedes asks.

"She doesn't have to do this alone. She has me." Brittany says and kisses my cheek. They smile at each other and Santana takes Brittany's hand.

Brittany and I are laying on her bed. My head is laying in her lap and her fingers are going through my hair. Her other hand makes its way to my belly but doesn't touch my baby bump.

"Can I?" She asks softly. I nod. Her hand softly rest on my belly and she begins to rub softly. I smile a small smile. "I think you look beautiful with a baby bump." She says and I grin.

"You can't be serious. I'm going to look like a whale in a few months."

"A very beautiful whale." She smiles and I sit up a bit and press my lips against hers. "My whale." She whispers against my lips and I giggle before I lay back down. "Have you thought about names yet?"

"No, not really. I haven't really had time." I tell her. "Besides I don't even know the sex of the babies."

Brittany blushes a bit. "I kind of thought about names last night… Can I tell you?"

"Sure." I smile. She is so sweet and cute.

"For girls I thought about: Skye and Sage and for boys, I thought Shea and Storm." Brittany tells me and I smile.

"I love Skye and Shea." I tell her.

"So do I." Brittany says and we giggle.

We are silent for a second while her hands keep caressing my hair and belly.

"I'm scared for tomorrow. I'll have to tell my whole story to those policemen. I don't know if I'll be able to." I admit and Brittany's hands still for a minute before they move again.

"You are so strong, Santana. You've been through so much. I'm sure you'll be able to get through this to and you know, I'll be here forever." She tells me and I get tears in my eyes. Those darn hormones.

"I love you so much, Brittany." I tell her and she grins at me.

"I love you to, San." She whispers.


	4. Chapter Three: Sad & Happy

Scared of The Future – Chapter Three: Sad & Happy

I step out of the car and drag myself inside. My parents and Brittany are behind me. I walk up the stairs and sit down on my bed. I hear them talking down stairs but I can't understand what they are saying. Not that I care.

I had to tell everything to them. Everything that happened 15 weeks ago. Every little detail, it was so painful and embarrassing even though I saw that the policemen weren't judging me. I felt so powerless and small, admitting that I had tried to push him away but failed. That I yelled for help but no one heard me. I had cried and had to pause for a few minutes before I was able to continue. After the 3 hours of interrogation, I was finally able to go home. I promised my parents that starting from next week, I would go to a therapist every week.

There was a knock on the door and I sigh. "Come in." I call and Brittany opens the door. She gives me a small smile that I return. She walks over to me and sits down. She takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

"Are you okay, babe?" She asks me and I shake my head.

"No, I'm not." I tell her softly and she wraps her arms around me. I lay my head against her shoulder. I don't cry, I'm not angry… I'm nothing. I'm numb. This was one of the hardest days of my life…

"It's going to be okay, babe. This will pay off. Now the police knows and he'll get punished. I am sure of it." Brittany tells Santana.

After Brittany's words, it's silent in the room and I just lay in her arms.

Two Weeks Later…

I am laying on the chair in the doctor's office. Brittany is sitting next to me; she is holding my hand while the doctor takes an ultrasound. Then, we see two babies appear on the screen and soon, we can hear two strong heartbeats. I can't help but get tears in my eyes as I watch my children. My children, it sounds… weird in a good way.

"So, they look alright. They are both 7.3 inches tall. I've already told you that they are fraternal twins, and you are lucky today because I can see the sex of both of them. Do you want to know?" She asks. I look at Brittany and we both nod at the same time.

"Yeah." I answer.

"It's going to be a boy and a girl." She tells us and I grin from ear to ear. Brittany squeezes my hand and gives me a small kiss on my forehead.

A few seconds later, she turns the machine off and gives me some tissues to clean my belly that is now quite visible. I was really pissed when I had to get wider pants. I really was.

We are sitting at the doctor's desk and we are almost done when the doctor asks: "Do either of you have any questions?"

"Yes, I do." Brittany says. "Can we have sex?" She bluntly asks and I get the reddest head possible and the doctor gives Brittany a small smile.

"Off course, it's totally safe." She says to my girlfriend like it's nothing.

While we are walking to the car I look at Brittany.

"That was so awkward." I say, still a little bit emberrased.

"What?" Britt asks while she squeezes my hand.

"That you asked if we could have sex." I say and she laughs.

"What's awkward about that? Almost everyone has sex and I just wanted to be sure it was okay when we had sex… Once you're ready, off course."

I look a little confused.

"We haven't made love since what happened to you, which I totally understand." She explains.

I give her a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, baby." I say.

"For what?" She asks.

I smile and kiss her cheek. "For being so understanding." I answer.

Soon, we are in Brittany's car and she is driving us to my house. She is holding my hand and we both can't wipe a smile off our face.

"So… Skye and Shea, right?" She asks and I giggle.

"Yeah, those are amazing names but for a boy… I like Shia better."

She smiles. "Yeah, Skye and Shia…"

"Like Shia Labeouf." I say and chuckle. Brittany grins.

Brittany pulls up in the driveway. We get out of the car and into the house. We go to the living room where my mom is reading a magazine. She looks up.

"Hey, girls." She greets us.

"Hi." Britt and I say at the same time.

Mom gives us a smile. "What did the doctor say?"

We sit down and Britt takes my hand. "She said that the babies are okay and… that it's going to be a boy and a girl."

My mother beams. "A granddaughter and a grandson." She grins, she seems so proud.

Britts and I are sitting on my bed, looking through some catalogues. We want to choose the furniture for the babies' room together.

"No, it's too girly. I mean, Shia has to sleep in the same room." Brittany objects to my choice.

"But Britt, it's not like he's going to care." I tell her.

"He is going to care when he gets older." She says.

"Okay, fine. What about the blue one?" I ask.

"Too boyish." She tells me.

I groan. "It's not. It's totally unisex."

"You're wrong." She says.

I sigh and close the catalogue. "Let's just do this another time."

We both begin to chuckle at the same time and she leans over to kiss me and we share a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you." She whispers against my lips.

"Love you to, babe." I answer.

She pulls away and takes a deep breath. "Can I ask you something?"

I look at her and nod. "Sure, hon." I say.

"I was just wondering… could I be… you know the other… parent of you babies? I mean, if you don't want to, then that's fine and I'll still help you wherever I can but I feel like the other parent already. I know that we are both young and that my parents will probably freak out, but I don't care. I'm 18; I can make my own decisions. I know that I can't adopt them because Ohio doesn't allow it, I read it online but that doesn't really matter because…" I grin and silence her with a kiss.

"Are you sure?" I ask her and she nods so fast I think her head is going to fall off. I giggle. "Okay, then." I say and she yells and hugs me tight

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She practically screams. I laugh and throw my arms around her. She pulls back from the hug and kisses me deeply, making my head spin. She pushes me on my back and I moan. I feel myself getting more and more excited. She climbs on top of me, never leaving my lips but she is kind of hovering above me, trying not to squash my belly. She kisses her way to my ear.

"Can I make love you?" She asks me before she nibbles on my earlobe.

"Yes." I breathe and slowly lose myself in Brittany's soft and love-filled touches…


	5. Chapter Four: Capri

_Scared of the Future – Chapter Four: Capri_

I am sitting down in the bleachers while Brittany is getting me a drink. We just wanted to be by ourselves. We already got here when I got thirsty and because Brittany is so sweet and totally whipped she walked all the way back to get me some water. I smile when last night appears in my mind. We made sweet love the whole night through and it was amazing. Yes, I panicked somewhere along the way, I got a flashback to… you know… but Brittany was so sweet and understanding, so soft and gentle. I love her so much. She is just amazing.

Someone sits down next to me and snaps me out of my daydream. It's Quinn.

"Hey." She says and I give her a little smile.

"Hi." I say.

"How are you?" She wants to know.

"I'm fine." I answer.

"And your babies?" She asks me and I know that my face brightens immediately.

"They are doing okay."

"How far along are you again?" She asks.

"A little over 17 weeks." I answer.

"Do you know the sex of the babies?" Quinn wants to know.

"We went to the doctor's yesterday and she told us that we'll have a boy and a girl." I beam.

"We?" Quinn asks, somewhat confused.

"Yes, Britt and I. Brittany is going to be the other mother of the babies." I explain.

"Wow, seriously?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, she asked me last night and like, totally rambled which was so cute and…" I notice I probably look like a fool in love (which I am but Quinn can't know), so I clear my throat and continue a little more Santana-like. "And well, I said yes." I say and Quinn smiles at me.

"I'm happy for you, Santana. It must be hard for you, you probably have it even harder than I did and you deserve someone who loves you as much as Brittany does. And I know that you love her to, even though you would never admit it, you can't live without her. It's totally obvious." Quinn tells me and I look at my hands in my lap with a shy smile.

Quinn decides to change the subject. "Have you guys thought about names yet?"

I nod. "Yeah, Skye for our girl and Shia for the boy."

"Beautiful names." Quinn tells me.

Brittany walks over to us with a smile and a cup of water in her hand.

"Hey, Quinn." She greets the other blonde and sits down next to me, giving me my glass of water.

"Thanks, Britt." I say and smile at her. She smiles back at me.

"So, uhm, can I ask how it went with the police? I didn't have an opportunity to ask you earlier." Quinn asks us and I sigh.

"Well, it went okay. It'll probably take a while before the trial starts, after the babies are born. Then, they can easily take DNA-tests to prove that they are related to him…" I refuse to call him 'the father'. "… and then the only thing that has to be proven is that I didn't I want to have sex with him, he can't be charged for doing it with a minor because I already was 18 at the time so… I really don't know how it's going to turn out. I am glad that Figgens kind of has suspended him until the trail is over, so I don't have to watch out for him."

"I really hope that it'll be okay, you know that the Glee club and I will do everything we can to help you two out, right?"

"Yes, we know." Brittany reacts. "And you know what? I think there is something you can help me with."

"What?" Quinn asks Britt.

"Well, we still have to paint the babies' room and because I don't want Santana to stand up to long…" I roll my eyes at Brittany's statement and Quinn's 'that's-so-cute' face. "… I could really use some help."

"I'm in and I'll get Puck and Finn to help us." Quinn tells my girlfriend who grins.

"Babe," I begin, another 'that's-so-cute" face of Quinn that I choose to ignore. "We don't even know which kind of furniture we are going to put in the room."

"The blue one, I know I said it was too boyish but I took a closer look and it isn't. It's so cute and not that expensive. I think it'll be beautiful if we paint the walls baby blue."

I grin. "You've really thought about this, haven't you?"

"Yeah, yesterday when you were sleeping, after we…" She says but I elbow her and give her a look. Quinn is smiling because, off course, she knows what Brittany was going to say. Brittany tends to tell too much sometimes…

That Saturday…

Finn, Quinn, Puck and Brittany walk into my house. My girlfriend and friends are carrying containers of blue paint.

"Are you sure you are just going to paint one room?" I ask them with a smile, my hand resting on my belly. Brittany grins and gives me a kiss. Finn and Puck really look pathetic, all turned on by a little peck. They should really get laid or watch a little more porn. Seriously…

"Yes, we are only going to paint one room but we have to do multiple layers and stuff." She says and gives me another kiss. "Now, you go lay down while we go paint the room."

"Babe, I can really stand for a few minutes." I tell her.

She sighs. "Don't be difficult, baby."

"Fine, but you are going to make it up to me; you know how much I hate not helping you." Most of the time I like it when people do stuff for me but when it comes to Brittany, I always want to help her.

"I'll make it up to you, baby." She says before she winks suggestively. I grin before I turn around and walk to the couch. Brittany turns around and together with the boys and Quinn, she walks up the stairs.

I lay down on the couch and smile a small smile. The room they are painting was my playroom when I was little. Normally, it would have been used for a sibling but Mom never got pregnant again so I could have the room. Later, when I was about 13, I turned it into a mini dance studio. Two years ago, I added a little couch and TV to chill when I wasn't dancing. Now, Britt and I had moved all that was in the room to the attic, except for the TV that I placed in my bedroom. The future nursery is about 200 square feet which I find pretty big.

In about three weeks we should be able to pick up the furniture. Two little cribs, a big closet; a toy box and a changing table, all of wood painted in cornflower blue, it's a little bit darker than baby blue. We are still looking for a play mat and we are planning on buying all the other stuff next week with all the girls and Kurt. He insisted on helping us pick out the clothes.

Then, I think about how lucky I am that I have friends who care about what is happening to me. I am lucky that I still have my title as queen bitch even though I'm off the cheerios. Yes, I get some comments but I verbally kick their ass, that's no problem and no one really knows what happened… and I hope I can keep it that way.

I don't realize that I've fallen asleep until someone kissing me, which wakes me up. I look into my girlfriend's eyes and smile. I blink a few times and sit up straight.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Brittany says and I smile.

"Hi." I say and then I see she is full of smudges of paint. It's so adorable. I giggle and give her another kiss. "You look… blue."

"Yeah, Puck thought it was funny to paint me to." Brittany smiles.

"Are you guys done?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah, do you want to come check it out?" Brittany asks me and I grin.

"Off course." I answer. I get off the couch and together, we walk to the future nursery. We walk inside and I smile. The walls are nicely painted and on the wall where the babies' beds will be against, there are two names painted: Skye and Shia, in darker blue. I turn to Britt and my smile is face splitting.

"Thank you, baby." I say and throw my hands around her neck. I kiss her deeply.

"Hey, don't I get a kiss?" I hear Puck's voice. Brittany and I break apart. We look at him and I roll my eyes.

"No, you don't, but thanks for helping." I say.

"Cool names you chose." Puck says.

"Yeah, they are amazing, aren't they?" Brittany grinned, not letting go of me. Not that I want her to/

"She suggested them, that's why she is so proud." I say while Finn and Quinn enter the room to.

"What about middle names?" Quinn asks.

Britt and I look at each other. "Uh, don't know." She says.

"We haven't really talked about that." I say.

Finn shrugs his shoulders. "Why do you need them? You don't really use them."

"But what if they don't like their first names? Then they can use their middle name." Brittany reasons.

"Good point." Puck says.

"So, what about the middle names?" Brittany asks me. We are sitting on my bed, watching the T.V. I am laying between Brittany's legs and her hands are resting on my belly with my hands are covering hers.

"I don't know. What about Cole for Shia?" I ask softly. I know Brittany's eyes have turned sad now. Her baby brother, Cole, died five days after his birth, he was born way too early, Brittany was only 4 when it happened but she knows her parents are still hurting because of it. It's still a scar on their hearts.

"Yeah." Brittany says softly. "That would be nice. Shia Cole." She says and she kisses my shoulder.

"What about Skye?" I ask Britt.

"What about Aaliyah?" Brittany asks.

"That sounds so ghetto." I tell her and she chuckles.

"That's true." She says.

"Just something normal, like… Amy or Ann." I suggest.

"Eww, no… I don't want something normal… it's boring." Brittany says.

"Okay, so I picked the middle name for our son… you can find one for our baby girl, okay?" I ask and Brittany nods fast.

"Yeah." She says and kisses my shoulder again.

A Week Later…

Brittany walks to the front of the choir room with a smile on her face.

"So, Santana and I were talking about middle names for our babies and we decided that I could pick the middle name of our baby girl. I think that I found the perfect one." She says and I grin at her. She takes one of those chairs that I remember from Landslide. She sits down on it and takes a guitar. I raise one of my eyebrows, she can't play guitar as far as I know. "Thanks, Puck for teaching me how to play this song." She says and Puck winks at her. I let it slip.

Brittany begins to play softly and smiles at me.

She's got a baby inside  
>and holds her belly tight<br>All through the night  
>Just so she knows<br>she's sleeping so  
>safely to keep<br>her growin'

We smile at each other and I already have tears in my eyes, stupid hormones.

And oh, when she'll open her eyes  
>there'll be no surprise<br>that she'll grow to be  
>so beautifully<br>Just like her mother  
>that's carrying<p>

Brittany gives me a wink and I melt. It is just so sweet and… well… she is hot when she does that.

Oh Capri  
>she's beauty<br>Baby inside she's loving  
>Oh Capri<br>she's beauty  
>there is an angel growin' peacefully<p>

Oh Capri  
>Sweet baby<p>

A tear makes its way down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly. Skye Capri… Yes, it sounds right.

And things will be hard at times

We both know that that line is very, very true.

But I've learned to try  
>just listening<br>patiently, oh Capri  
>Sweet baby<br>Oh Capri  
>she's beauty<br>Baby inside she's loving

Then, Brittany's eyes leave mine and rest on my belly.

Oh Capri  
>You're a beauty<br>just like your mother  
>that's carryin' ... Oh Capri<p>

The song ends and she lays her guitar on the piano and I stand up while everyone claps. I walk over to her, she gets off the chair and I kiss her deeply. Her arms find their way around my waist. I softly end the kiss and give her a smile.

"Capri is a beautiful middle name, Britt-Britt. I love it." I say and she grins. We kiss again and then I hug her tight.

**A/N: Hey, y'all! First, the song I used is Capri of Colbie Caillat. I adore her music; I've used her songs before. **

**I really want to thank everyone that reviews or adds me to their story alert, favorite author… I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, let me know what you think.**

**X**

**Silke**


	6. Chapter Five: Shopping!

_Scared Of The Future – Chapter Five: Shopping!_

"What about Godparents?" I ask Brittany, while we are driving to the clothes shop where we'll meet the Glee girls plus Kurt.

"I don't know… Maybe Kurt for Skye. I think they could have a lot of fun and Kurt is great with kids." Brittany tells me and I smile.

"Yeah, he seems perfect. What about Shia?" I ask Brittany and she smiles.

"Maybe also a guy for him because, well, he'll have women enough around him." Brittany says and I laugh.

"Okay, yeah, that's right." I tell her.

"What about Puck?" She asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"He is pretty good with kids but he is also a screw up, don't you think? Who knows what he'll put Shia up to?" I tell Brittany who laughs.

"That's kinda true." Brittany giggles. "We can always pick Brad." She laughs and I laugh to.

"No, that would be bad… What about Sam? He is a sweetheart and he has a brother and sister who he takes good care of." I tell my girlfriend.

"Yeah, I kind of like the idea of Sam as Shia's godfather." Brittany tells me.

"Let's ask them when we see them." I say and she nods.

"Hope they won't say no." Brittany tells Santana while they pull up in front of a baby clothes shop.

"I don't think they will." I tell Brittany and give her a kiss on her lips. We step out of the car and walk hand in hand to the shop. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Rachel are waiting for us.

"Hey, guys." We say and they all smile.

Kurt claps his hands. "Come on, let's go." He says excited and we all chuckle. We walk inside the shop and Brittany is jumping up and down. "Oh, so cute!" She exclaims and let's go of my hand to run over to a princess dress. I smile and also look around.

After 30 minutes, everyone has come up to me with different outfits. Kurt wants to make them both into Lady Gaga which I'm not a fan of. Tina only picked dark clothes which are too depressing. Mercedes, well, her clothes were better, I like her style. Brittany always picked princess dresses and tiaras for Skye and suits for Shia but we need more casual clothes. Rachel that was a disaster. I really don't want my children wearing reindeer sweaters and knee high socks. I seriously don't.

But after an hour or two we have bought 10 singlet suits, in various colors and with cool prints on them, 10 short-sleeved suits with the cutest things written on them: 'I love my mommies' (I was surprised to find that in Lima) 'I'm cute' and 'Hug me, Mommy', those are my favorites. Also 10 long-sleeved grow shirts and about 8 pairs of socks. Then we had to find 10 PJs, two jackets and two hats. That were all the basics but off course, Mommy Brittany wanted something 'special' to so we decided to buy the princess dress and the baby suit. All of it is so cute but oh so expensive. I'm glad that I have my parents that support us, also financially. We decide to get me some new clothes to because I'm now 20 weeks along and my belly is really getting big. My other clothes are almost too small. I buy some T-shirts, sweaters, jeans, skirts and a dress which Brittany totally loves, she even said I looked sexy while everyone could hear. Result? Everyone began to laugh and I blushed furiously. I slapped her arm playfully and she laughed.

At the end of the afternoon, we see a chance to talk to Kurt alone; we don't want the others around while we ask, and walk over to him.

"Hey, Kurt, can we talk to you?" Brittany questions. He turns to us and nods.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asks.

"We were wondering if you wanted to be Skye's Godfather." I say and the smile that appears on his face seems endless.

"Off course!" He exclaims. "I'm going to hug you two now." He announces and pulls us both in a hug. We both laugh and he releases us. "Thank you guys." He says and we grin.

I sit at the kitchen table and look at my checklist, for all I need. The furniture is ordered and we'll have it soon, we have all the clothes we need, but we still need toys (only a little bit, for after the first few months.), and a breast pump which makes me want to gag. It just sounds so weird. You put that thing on and it begins to suck… ugh… but well, I want to breastfeed the babies because they say it's the best. I think I can handle it even though we'll have twins; I have two boobs so I can feed two children, right? Mom and Dad promised to buy us a twin stroller and two bouncers. They said I loved those things when I was little so there is a chance that Skye and Shia will love it to. We are not going to buy pacifiers because I just know that some of the glee kids will give us those when the babies are born. Rachel has a thing for them for some reason. I do hope that there won't be reindeers on them…

My mom walks into the kitchen.

"Hola mija." She says and comes over. She gives me a kiss on my cheek and I give her a small smile.

"Hola mama." I say to her.

"What are you doing?" She asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Nothing much, I'm making a list of what I've still got to do before the babies arrive." I tell her and she sighs.

"Are you still sure about keeping them, mi amor?" She asks me and I nod.

"Yes, I am. I've got all the support I need; Brittany, Glee club and you guys, I don't think I'm scared anymore. Yes, I know it's going to be hard and I am going to need help, but I'm sure that I'll find it. Britts and I will be great parents, I'm sure of it." I answer determent.

Mom sighs. "Okay, mija, if you are sure…"

"I am, Mamita." I tell her.

She smiles. "And, Tana, are you sure about those names? Skye and Shia? Won't they be bullied?" My mother asks.

"They won't mama. Skye is a pretty common name, I know girls whose name is Skye and yes, Shia is special but no one will mind, I'm sure of it. One of the best actors ever is Shia LaBeouf so there is really no problem." I tell her, secretly, I'm a huge fan of him.

"And aren't you going to baptize them?" Pepa asks me and I shake my head.

"No, and besides, I don't think that they would want to baptize the children of two lesbians. Besides, I don't want our children to be a part of a community that doesn't accept their parents and them. So, no."

"But you still chose that weird boy and you ex-boyfriend to be the Godfathers of them?" My mom is not really a fan of Kurt. She thinks he makes it to obvious that he's gay but I think that she should mind her own business. When I told her that, she was pretty angry at me… Well, I don't want anyone saying that about my friend. Sure, no one in his right mind will think that Kurt is straight but why does that matter? He is an amazing guy and I think that he'll be an amazing Godfather. I'm sure he'll love Skye and he'll protect her… from fashion disasters but I'm sure she'll appreciate that. I sigh before I calmly answer her question.

"Yes, I do think that it would be nice to let them have Godfathers. They need a few men in their lives to, especially Shia. He will be surrounded by women."

"Isn't your father man enough?" My mother asks me with a smirk and I giggle.

"Yes, he is a man but one is not enough. Don't tell him I said that cuz otherwise I'll never hear the end of it." I say to her and I smile.

"Have you felt them kick yet?" My mom asks.

I shake my head. "Not really. I have felt like, flutters but no kicking. Should I have?" I ask her, concern in my voice.

"It's probably normal; twins might grow a little slower than single babies, mija. I'm sure you'll feel them kick soon."

I smile. "I can't wait." I tell her and grin. I feel happy. I'm pretty lucky to have so many people in my life that care about me.


	7. Chapter Six: Beautiful

_Scared of the Future – Chapter Six: Beautiful_

I stand in the nursery, my hand resting on my oversized belly. It looks beautiful in here. On the left there in a closet that is bigger than the one I have, the wall before me is the one where the names are written on. On the left side, there is Shia's name with his bed placed underneath it, on the right, there is Skye's. On the floor there is a dark blue play mat and under the window in the right wall, there is a toy box. Not that they'll need it the first months but better be prepared, right? Against the wall where the door is in, there is a changing table and two bouncers. Between them, there is an old sofa where Britt and I can sit when we feed the children. I can't wait until they join us. Yes, I'm extremely nervous and, I'll admit that I'm scared but this belly is irritating me and I can't wait to meet my kids.

Two arms sneak around my waist and someone nuzzles in my neck. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, baby." I answer, covering her hands. "I love you." I add with a grin.

"I love you two, beautiful." Brittany said.

"I'm not beautiful." I huff. "I'm a whale."

"A very sexy whale." Britt tells me and I giggle.

"That's just gross." I tell her.

"A few more days and the babies will be here." Brittany whispers happily.

"I'm pretty nervous." I say and she sighs.

"Don't be. It'll be alright. Tons of women have given birth and a lot survive… Some die but that won't happen." She tells me and I get more nervous.

"You're not helping." I tell her and she giggles.

"It'll be worth it. All of it, once we hold those two beautiful babies." Brittany lets me know.

"I hope so, baby." I say.

I'm sitting in Glee club with my hands resting on my stomach when suddenly; I feel pain in my back.

"Ugh, shit." I groan and reach back to place my hands on my back, slowly, the pain subsides.

"Babe, are you okay?" Brittany asks concerned. Suddenly, all the eyes are on me.

"Yeah, just some back pain, I'll be fine." I say but a few minutes later, the pain returns.

"Au!" I exclaim. Everyone looks at me again and then, my water breaks. There is a puddle of water on and under my chair. Brittany is slightly panicking.

"Gross." Puck says, Mercedes punches his arm and Mr. Shuester is by my side immediately.

"I'll call an ambulance, okay?" He asks, pretty nervous to.

"Yeah." I say while Brittany takes my hand.

"It's going to be okay" She says.

After hours of contractions, pain and curse words they are finally going to let me push so I can get those little brats out. Seriously, if I didn't love them unconditionally I wouldn't be able to go through this. Brittany is so strong, for me and has been holding my hand forever. My parents and the Glee kids are outside; they don't want to miss this moment they say.

I'm laying on a table with a doctor between my legs which I can say, is not very comfortable. But I'm too tired and in too much pain to care.

"Okay, Santana, I want you to push on three, okay?" I nod. "One… Two… Three."

With all the power that I have left inside of me, I push and then fall back. I am sure I've pulverized Brittany's hand but she doesn't show it. The doctor counts again

"Joder!" I curse while pushing. I'm sure I'm screaming so the whole hospital can hear. Brittany looks terrified. When I fall back, Brittany comes closer and whispers: "You're doing so great, I love you."

"One more push, Santana." The doctor announces.

I push again, screaming as I do so and seconds later, we hear a baby cry.

"It's a girl." The doctor announces. I smile with tears in my eyes but then another contraction hits, reminding me that I still have a son to deliver. We go through the same routine multiple times because I'm so tired; I can't push as hard as the first time. The nurses are still inspecting our daughter just when another cry fills the room.

"And it's a boy." The doctor says, then the nurse brings us a cleaned off girl that's wrapped in a pink receiving blanket. They lay the baby on my chest and I begin to cry, I can't help it. She has a light brown skin and a little bit of curled dark hair on her head. She stopped crying when they lay her on my chest, she is so beautiful. Brittany is also crying. Softly she rubs the baby's cheek.

"Hello, Skye…" She softly whispers. Then, the nurses bring our son over. The lay him next to his sister on my chest. He has the same skin tone only he has a lot of curly, unruly hair. He also calms down when we are close. The doctors inform us that there is absolutely no problem. They are both 100% fine.

"Hi, baby boy." I say, tears still trickling down my cheeks. "Your name is, Shia."

"Do you like it?" Brittany asks him while she chuckles through her tears.

I can honestly say, I've never been this happy.

BRITTANY'S POV

Santana is laying there, sleeping. She is so tired and I understand. I can't believe how painful and hard it looked. My poor girl. I look a little to the side and see two cribs, I smile. Skye Capri and Shia Cole. I can't believe how beautiful they are. I stand up and walk to the cribs and look in my son's. He is sleeping so peacefully. He is still wrapped in a blue receiving blanket because we didn't have the time to grab baby clothes. Mercedes is bringing us some in a few, she promised. His hair is still a little wet but I can't believe how much hair he has. It's a little lighter than Santana's. His lips do have the form of Santana and he has the cutest nose ever. I look to the side and see my daughter sleeping to. She has some hair but not as much as Shia. It's exactly Santana's color and off course, I couldn't find it more beautiful. Her lips however don't have the shape of Santana's. It's the same form as Mr. Kidney who actually looks a little like me, only a male form, so, her lips look kind of like mine. It makes me smile. Secretly, I'm happy that the janitor kind of looks like me, they are my children, even if Mr. Kidney had been black or Asian, I would love them just as much but it's still nice that they kind of look like me. I would never say it out loud though. Softly, I stroke her cheek before doing the same to Shia. I grin.

Just then, there is a super soft knock on the door. I walk over and open it, looking into the smiling face of Mercedes.

"Hi, girl." She greets me, her voice soft.

"Hey, 'Cedes." I say and hug her. She hugs back. Everyone is already used to my love for cuddles.

"How are your girls and boy?" She asks me and I smile while I pull back.

"Great, everything went amazing. Do you want to see them?" I ask her.

"Sure." She smiles. She walks further into the room with me and places the bag she carried into the chair. "Wow, Santana looks exhausted."

"Yes," I say. "It was pretty scary, seeing her in so much pain, it must have been hard." I say and Mercedes gives me a grin.

"She'll survive, Britt." She tells me. I walk over to the cribs; she follows and then gasps as she sees the little babies. They are a little smaller than normal babies but that was pretty normal considering they had to share the space in Santana's belly. "They are so beautiful."

"Shia, Skye, meet your Auntie Mercedes." I say with a grin. Mercedes beams.

"I like it; Auntie Mercedes." She says. She reaches out and strokes their cheeks.

"When they wake up and we've fed them, I guess we'll have to dress them… I'm kind of scared for that. I hope I don't hurt them."

Mercedes gives me an encouraging smile. "You'll learn fast, it'll be okay."

Then, I hear a groan and I immediately know its Santana. I rush to her side. I take her hand and she slowly wakes up.

"Hey, you awake sweetie?" I ask her softly and she nods with a faint smile.

"How are the babies?" She asks me and I smile back.

"They are fine, San. Mercedes is here, she just brought us the babies' clothes." I tell her and she turns her head to the side, to look at Mercedes.

"Hey," She greets the darker girl. "Thanks for bringing the clothes."

"No problem, girls. Skye and Shia are beautiful babies." She says which makes both of us beam with pride. "I'm going to go now, you probably need some privacy."

"Thanks, 'Cedes." I say while she walks out of the room.

SANTANA'S POV

I'm so proud of Brittany. She managed to dress both babies without making them cry. Yes, I had my doubts but she was really good. After I fed the babies, which was easier than I thought, she changed them and dressed them into their PJs. A green and yellow one for Shia and a blue with purple one for Skye, both with a little hat in the same colors. They look so cute. Brittany sits on my bed.

"Go to sleep baby, I can see how tired you are." She tells me and I grin at her.

"I am but you have to sleep to." I say and she smiles.

"I'll sleep in that chair." She says while shrugging her shoulders.

"No." I tell her. "Just come lay with me."

"Won't I hurt you?" She sounds so concerned and it makes my heart sing. It really does, I love that she's so caring.

"No, you won't." I say. I move a little so there is enough place for her. She climbs into the bed with me. I lay my head on her shoulder and that is how we drift off to sleep, tired but happy.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? You liked it? Any suggestions? Thanks to all the people that read and review/add me. Love, Silke. **


	8. Chapter Seven: Oh Baby

AUTHOR NOTES: I switched back to a Santana/Brittany point of view instead of using 'I' because right now, it is about both of them, not only about Santana.

_Scared of The Future – Chapter Seven: Oh baby…_

Six Weeks Later…

Shia and Skye were six weeks old now. They were happy, cooing babies but their mothers… not so much. They were exhausted. Every night, the babies cried every 3-4 hours because they were hungry or needed to be changed. Brittany couldn't stay at home during the day but she had managed to make the principal agree to let Santana stay home for six weeks after the babies' birth. She tried to help Santana with her homework as much as possible but it was quite understandable that they'd rather sleep. Tomorrow, Santana had to go back to school and then they had to leave the babies with a nanny which they were both freaking out about. The babies were awake and Santana and Brittany were sitting on the couch with Skye in Brittany's arms and Shia in Santana's.

"I don't know about that woman. Is she really capable of handling them?" Santana asked, not looking up while talking, she was just looking at Shia's dark green eyes that were looking at her curiously.

"San, she is 38, has 4 kids and has been taking care of children for ages. They'll be fine." Brittany assured her girlfriend. "And these two are angels, aren't they?" She smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. The girl looked at her mom and then cracked a smile. "Oh my god, babe, she just smiled." Brittany said excited, Santana looked at Skye and saw the smile that faded away a few seconds later.

"Oh, did you hear that Shia? Your big sister just smiled." She told her son who looked at her with a wide-eyed, interested look.

"That was so amazing." Brittany said excited. Skye tried to lift her head a little but failed. It was a cute sight. Shia was calmer than his sister and observed things more than Skye who just did what she thought would be fun.

The bell rung and the babies stiffened in their mothers arms and were on the verge of crying.

"Shh, Skye it's nothing, baby girl." Brittany cooed.

"Don't be scared, Shia, it's just the bell." Santana told her son. "Let's go see who rung it, huh?" She asked him, not expecting an answer. She stood up with the baby in her arms and walked to the door. She opened it and looked into the smiling faces of Sam and Kurt.

"Trouty mouth, Lady Lips, what are you doing here?" She asked them. They rolled their eyes at the nicknames.

"We wanted to see our Godchildren." Kurt said. "And I see they are awake. Hi, Shia." He said in a cute voice. Shia turned his head and looked at him with his green eyes.

"Come in." Santana said, dropping the attitude. She stepped to the side, letting the boys in. Sam smiled at the little boy in his mother's arms.

"Hey, buddy." He greeted him with a grin.

"Don't do an impression like the last time. You'll scare him." Santana told the blonde boy while walking back to the living room with the two guys behind her. She sat back down on the couch, next to her girlfriend. Kurt walked over to Brittany and Skye.

"Hello, princess. You look fabulous." He said to the little girl.

"She just smiled, you know?" A proud Brittany said.

"Really? That's so amazing." Kurt smiled. "Can I hold her?" He asked, sitting next to Brittany.

"Yeah, just mind her head, okay?" Brittany gave her daughter to Skye's Godfather and smiled. They looked cute together. Sam sat next to Santana, a little bit awkward not really knowing what to do.

"If I can't do an impression, can I hold him instead?" He asked Santana.

"Yeah, but don't hurt him." Santana warned.

"He is not the first baby I held, you know?" Sam smiled.

"Well, it's the first Lopez-Pierce baby you held so watch it." She told him. Carefully, she laid her son in Sam's arms. The blond boy grinned.

"Hey, buddy." He smiled at the little baby. Santana grinned. That was pretty cute.

"So, how are you guys?" Kurt asked.

"Tired." The two girls said in union and then smiled at each other.

"How many times do they wake up at night?" Sam asked.

"About 3 or 4 times." Santana answered. "I have to get up every time and actually, Brittany doesn't have to get up with me, she can't do anything but she does anyway." Santana smiled at her girlfriend. Brittany leaned over and kissed her. They smiled at each other.

"Why can't she do anything, holding a bottle isn't that hard right?" Sam asked.

"We don't use bottles and please don't tell me I have to go explain it to you." Santana raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, I get it… You are one lucky fella." He smiled at the baby. Kurt and Brittany laughed while Santana glared at Sam.

"That is disgusting. He is my son…" Santana told Sam who laughed. Shia looked at his Godfather. He kind of knows him. The boys have come to visit every week. He closed his eyes and snuggled a bit closer. Sam smiled so wide it looked a bit painful.

"Finally someone likes you. Our son must have a big heart then." Santana told Sam who didn't even listen to her.

"San, be nice." Brittany told her girlfriend who crossed her arms and sat back.

"You mama is whipped, Skye. Yes, she is. Yes, she is." Kurt cooed to the baby. Brittany giggled and Sam hid his smile, not wanting to upset the Latina.

"I'm not." Santana protested.

"She is." Brittany told Kurt. "But I am to so it's okay."

"Aren't your mommies cute, princess?" Kurt asked the baby who just looked at him.

It was the last hour of the school day and it was time for Glee club. Santana and Brittany walked into the choir room hand in hand while Santana was on the phone.

"You sure she is okay?... I swear, if something happens to her... Okay, okay… Are you sure that's it?... He doesn't have a fever or anything?... Yeah, okay… Bye." Santana sat down on the chair with a sigh while putting her phone in her pocket.

"What did she say?" Brittany asked.

"Skye and Shia are crying every few seconds but she assured me that it's because they miss us. They don't have a fever or anything; they seem just a bit upset because we aren't there." Santana told her girlfriend.

"They'll get used to it, Sanny." Brittany told her girlfriend and laid her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder. She kissed the girl's cheek. Mr. Shue walked into the choir room.

"Alright, guys. I see Santana is back, now we can practice for Sectionals." He said.

They sat through the practice on auto pilot, not really paying much attention. They kept thinking about the kids and if they were fine. When the bell finally rung they jumped to their feet and wanted to run to their car but Mr. Shue stopped them.

"Girls, can I talk to you two?" He asked.

"Fast please, we have things to do." Santana said.

"I understand. You two seemed out of it today, is everything okay?" He asked.

Brittany spoke before Santana did. "Everything is okay; we are just a bit worried about the babies. It's the first time that none of us are there to take care of them. We just called the nanny and she said they were a bit fussy and cried more than normal so, we really want to get home."

"Okay, I understand." Mr. Shue said.

"Bye, Mr. Shue." Brittany said, and together they made their way out of the school building.

Brittany and Santana walked into the house and immediately went to the living room. The nanny wasn't there so they walked to the kitchen where she was cleaning bottles.

"Hello, I just put them to bed." She said. "They were okay, just a bit fussy but they just missed you two. They'll be happy to see you when they wake up."

Soon, they had paid the woman and they were alone again. With a sigh, Santana sat herself down on the couch while Brittany sat next to her.

"I'm so tired." Santana moaned.

"Me to, babe. Me to." Brittany told her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. She was aching to feel close to Santana again. Six weeks there whole life had been about the babies and their relationship had become more like friends again.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked when she saw Brittany was thinking.

"Yeah, I just… I miss you San. I miss us. I love Skye and Shia but I want us to, you know." Brittany told her girlfriend.

"I understand, babe." Santana told the blonde. She laid her hand on Brittany's cheek and kissed her deeply. "I miss us to but we'll be okay. When the babies are two months old and a little bit more used to not having us around all the time, we'll ask my parents to look after them for one night and we'll go out, okay? I'll rent us a hotel room." She said with a wink. Brittany grinned.

"Yeah, that would be great." Brittany said and leaned in, kissing her girlfriend. "I can't wait."

**Author Notes: Hi guys, thanks to everyone that is still reading. I'm planning on jumping to the date and then to when the babies or one year old, then two years old… every chapter the kids will age one year. Do you like that idea? Please review. X Silke**


End file.
